Let's have a snowball fight Norge!
by IcelandicQuetzal
Summary: Denmark challenges his boyfriend Norway to a snowball fight.


**Happy Valentines Day! Or God Valentinsdag in Norwegian and Glædelig Valentinsdagin Danish (I got those off of google translate, hope its right). **

**Hope you had a fun time being forever alone (me), watching tons of people be all cute with each other (not in a creepy way), having fun with your significant lover if you have one!**

* * *

Norway was sitting on the couch enjoying some peace and quiet early in the morning. Norway was thankful that Denmark got to his house pretty late at night and went to bed. He knew that the Dane would be pretty sleepy and would sleep pretty late in the morning.

Norway turned the page of his book. It was a horror novel that got him hooked instantly after he read a few chapters. He loved how well the author describes the environment and the creatures inside of the world the characters were trapped in. It gave him a lot of vibes from Norse myths and horror stories he would listen to and read in the past.

Norway turned another page and heard the bedroom door open and close. He looked up above and saw Denmark looking over the couch at him.

"God morgen Norge." Denmark greeted, smiling at Norway.

"God morgen." Norway said back and looked back down at his book.

Denmark petted Norway's head and sat next to him. He gazed at his boyfriend's book. "What you reading?"

Norway looked over and blushed, he didn't know that Denmark was looking at his book. "A horror novel." Norway responded.

"Oh cool! Is it scary?"

"Not really, it's more interesting than scary."

"Nothing scares you Norge that's why." Denmark stated.

Norway punched Denmark in the arm. "Take that comment back."

Denmark laughed. "Haha! I'm right though." Then he added, "Because I'm smart."

"Right…" Norway scoffed and continued reading his book.

Denmark laughed again and got up. He walked over to the window and exclaimed loudly. "Ah!"

"Keep it down!" Norway yelled at his boyfriend.

"It's snowing Norge!" Denmark blurted out childishly.

"Denmark…kjære. It snows all the time in the winter." Norway said with annoyance in his voice. "Its just frozen water… nothing special."

"But the snow looks so fluffy and it's coming down slowly! So pretty!" Denmark looked back at Norway with a ditzy face.

Norway frowned as he watched Denmark run upstairs to the bedroom. "Strange…" He muttered to himself. He sighed and got up to go make some coffee. After making some black coffee, he sat back down and started sipping it as he continued reading where he left off.

Denmark came back to the living room and sat down next Norway again. He wasn't wearing pajamas anymore, instead, he was wearing a red, slightly over-sized sweater with some black jeans. "Norge…"

_Ignored._

"Norge…"

_Ignored._

"Norge…" Denmark whined again.

"What?" Norway grumbled. He shot the Dane an irritating glare.

"Can we have a snowball fight?" Denmark asked, giving puppy eyes.

"No." Norway said, then went back to what he was doing, dismissing the desperate eyes.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Denmark pouted, continuing the puppy eyes until Norway would notice.

Norway sighed angrily and closed the book. "Fine!"

"Yay!" Denmark hugged Norway tightly.

Norway hissed and pushed him off of him.

Denmark didn't really care about the rejection and shot up to his feet. He grabbed his black coat and put his snow boots on. Norway got up, placed his coffee mug on the counter, and did the same thing. They both went outside to the cold and snowy outdoors.

Denmark ran over to the yard and jumped in the snow. "It's like clouds Norge!" He exclaimed and started rolling around like a dog in the snow.

Norway picked up some snow and chucked it at the Danish man.

"Hey! I didn't say we can start yet." Denmark whined as he sat up.

"You're annoying me and I say we start now." Norway picked up some more snow and started throwing it at Denmark.

"Ahaha! I'll be a hero and defeat you villain." Denmark joked while standing up. '_Totally pulled an America by saying that but whatever._'

"Now we are role-playing?" Norway frowned and threw another snowball. "At least throw a freaking snowball hero!" Getting into character.

Denmark picked up some snow but before he could throw it Norway started running away. "Hey!"

Norway started laughing. "Gotta blast!". Norway turned around and used some of his magic to send some snowballs in Denmark's direction.

A couple of snow balls hit Denmark's chest.

"Hey stop using magic!" Denmark called out to his running boyfriend. He stopped, catching his breath.

Norway stopped, faced Denmark, and laughed. "You said I couldn't use my magic." He made a lifting gesture with his right hand and a large clump snow lifted in the air and dropped onto Denmark.

Denmark fell slightly but laughed. "I guess it would challenging to hit you then!" He shook and a little bit of snow came off. "Come here Norge! I'm a get you!"

Norway started to run again, again using his magic to send some more snow behind him.

Denmark dodged them and threw some balls at the Norwegian while chasing him. He was laughing and they both forgotten the whole "roleplay" thing they were doing.

Norway dodged a couple, but one hit his back pretty hard. "Oof." He fell but recovered quickly and threw some more snowballs.

"I hit you Norge! You should be defeated." Denmark huffed with a slightly victorious tone in his voice.

"Ha! No." Norway denied. He threw a snowball at Denmark's face.

Denmark caught it quickly with his insane reflexes. He frowned at Norway to ask '_Wtf man… really the face._'

Norway just shrugged and threw some more snowballs at Denmark.

They continued doing it until…

Norway fell face first in the snow. He tried to move his body but it felt stiff and numb like he was frozen. '_Crap… I forgot… my magic…_'

"Norge!" Denmark exclaimed, running over to Norway. He crouched down and turned him onto his back. "Are you okay?" Denmark asked.

Norway was wincing. "Ow…" He groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine… just using too much ice magic causes this."

"Sorry, Kære…" Denmark helped his boyfriend sit up. "I forgot there are some drawbacks with your magic."

"Its fine." Norway grumbled. He looked into Denmark's bright blue eyes. "Can you pick me up, I can't really feel my legs."

Denmark smiled at Norway. "Ok Kære." He moved his arms under Norway's body and scooped him up bridal style. "I'll take care of my little Norge."

"Alright don't make this go up in your head." Norway told Denmark. But, he kissed the Dane on the cheek.

Denmark smiled a bright smile and walked back to the cabin with his Norwegian in his arms.

Once inside, they changed into warm, dry clothes and were sitting in the loveseat in the loft of Norway's cabin. Denmark was petting Norway's hair as Norway was sitting in Denmark's lap, resting his head on the Dane's chest. They looked outside through the window and watched the angelic snowflakes fall to the ground and fill the spots the two countries played in like little children.

_This really is pretty like you said._

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this one shot. :3**

**So funny thing, my editor edited this a long time ago and I changed a lot of things at the end. Hope they don't find out and get upset with me… don't tell them even though you don't know them! Ha! I just converted it to a Valentine's story because I was way too busy to make a story for this day. **

**God morgen= Good Morning in Danish and Norwegian… could of guessed that but some people just are plain stupid or dense. xD. (lol sorrys)**

**Kjære= Dear in Norwegian**

**Kære= Dear in Danish**

**(Just go on google translate to know how these words are pronounced. Idk.)**


End file.
